Time Warp! DigiDestination: Ancient Egypt
by Taigurl
Summary: When Gennai sends Tai and Izzy a strange email, they have no idea what it means. But when the group gets together one night in the park, they unknowingly are headed for a new unbelievable season of Digimon Time Travel!
1. Prepare for trouble...

**o7.11.o6 – A/N:** This chapter has been marginally updated and edited for enhanced reader enjoyment.

Time Warp!  
DigiDestination: Ancient Egypt

"……and read pp.569-582 in History. School dismissed!"  
RRRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGG! Taichi jerked wide awake and rubbed his blurry eyes as he concentrated on the dusty green board for any notes or homework assignments he missed. Quickly he scribbled in his tattered black notebook and met Sora at the door.

"Sleeping in class again Tai?" she teased as kids jostled their way out. Her friend yawned and then shook his head to recover himself.

"Right, like you've never done it little Miss Perfect," he smirked as they walked to their lockers, which as luck would have it, were side-by-side.

"Of course not."

"Not even that time in Language Arts? Sensei Yoruka nearly sent you to Kouchio Sensei," the boy laughed, poking her side gently with the end of a pencil.

"Quit it Tai!" she giggled, brushing the object away. "I don't count that as _sleeping_ exactly…" she told him, turning her combination.

"Ah, I see, just a little cat-nap was it?"

"Look, I was up all night with _you_ trying to complete that report on the "Importance of Biodegradable Plastics and Their Chemical Make-Up"—right after that huge soccer game I had," she poked her finger in his chest and balanced some books on her thigh, which was covered with the required green uniform skirt.

"Hey, we got an A!"

"I am _never_ doing that again," Sora moaned. "How'd I get stuck with you for a partner anyways?"

"You picked me," he grinned, packing his books away in his brown leather shoulder bag.

"Hmph."

"Hey listen, I've got something better than biodegradable plastics _this_ time."

"What do you mean?"

"Check out what Gennai sent me and Izzy--" Tai handed her a piece of paper as the two left the building.

"This email is dated from two weeks ago," Sora observantly noted. "Hiding information from the rest of us?" she arched a brow questioningly.

"Of course not! We just wanted to have some answers before we let everyone else know—you know. "

Sora mumbled something about male egotism and swept her eyes across the printed e-mail. At the top was Gennai's letter to them, then at the bottom there was something written. _What is this?_ she wondered. It didn't look like Digi-Code, and it definitely wasn't a modern written system. Well, at least she didn't think so.

"These are Egyptian hieroglyphics I think, but the other writing looks sort of Arabic...maybe even Indian…and what does Gennai mean by 'turn back the clock'?"

"I have no clue. Izzy and I have barely slept since getting that email because all we've done is work on that problem. We've already tried setting our clocks back one hour, then two, then three---it was complete madness and not even daylight savings time!"

"Oh brother," Sora laughed. "No wonder why you're so exhausted. You should have let the rest of us in on it. 'Twelve heads are better than two,' that's what I always say,"

"Well then to that I'll reply, 'Too many cooks spoil the broth'. Besides, Izzy's head counts as two, so that makes three people,"

"You still should have let us know. Well, I guess it's a good thing that Mimi's here for the week."

"Yeah--she's staying at your house isn't she?"

Sora nodded.

"Hey Sora, you free tonight?"

Sora stopped walking and put a hand to her face as a red blush began creeping up her cheeks. "Oh…um---"

"Good—because I'll meet you at 8:30 tonight at Ueno."

"--the park? Why?"

"Gennai's request. Anyways, get a hold of the girls and tell them to be there too if finding out something vital is of any interest to them."

"Ah--" her heart stopped pounding. _Silly Sora…_ she chided herself.

--------------------------------------------------

The luminous dial on Sora's watch slowly ticked to 8:00. She and Mimi arrived at the darkened park, lighted only by the picturesque iron lamps situated along concrete walkways. Sora hoped this wouldn't take too long, for both of them were only supposed to be going out for ice cream…Once among a certain secluded grove of trees and bushes (their designated meeting place), Mimi and Sora found most of the others already waiting. However, it was almost 8:30 and a few were still missing. Just then, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori stepped out of a taxicab.

"Sorry we're late--it's tough sneaking Cody out of his house, and we needed Davis to pool our fare money," Miyako apologized.

"My grandfather was hyper on some kind of new prune juice he bought," the youngest boy explained, "I had to slip out as a walking trash bag."

"Where's Joe?" It was a rhetorical question which the blonde musician asked as he consulted his watch. "Gennai will have a fit if he doesn't show up soon."

The tall lank figure of their cautious friend stepped from behind a thick trunk. "I'm right here," he said, announcing himself.

"Good, now the only one absent is Gennai," Mimi impatiently sighed.

"Wait!" Miyako remembered, "We're still missing--" Just then there was a slight tremor of the ground as chunks of crust eroded and crumbled as in a boiling cauldron, and the base of Gennai's holographic teleporter escalated from the earth. Rainbow shimmers of light fizzled for a few moments before coming into focus on a wrinkled little old man who was the children's friend and ally in securing the future for both their worlds. His red hi-top shoes perfectly mirrored his cheerful spirits that night.

"Good evening, DigiDestened!" Gennai smiled. "You're probably wondering why I asked you here," the old man paused for a dramatic effect. "It was because if we met on the street, my teleporter wouldn't be able to go through the concrete!" everyone groaned at the lame comedic attempt. "Just kidding. Tai and Izzy, I hope you have by now shared with the others the information I have bestowed upon you," the two looked around with a slightly guilty countenance.

"What is he talking about?" Miyako asked, glaring at Koushiro.

"Heh, heh, I e-mailed you this morning about it--remember?" the boy tried.

"No, I don't remember--and you haven't e-mailed me for two weeks! What's going on Izzy, are you hiding something from me?" Gennai pulled out a lawn chair and sat down with a large vat of popcorn as he intently began watching the live motion feature. 

**SORA:** :folds arms and sides w/ Miyako: Oh, so he didn't tell you either huh? Just like Tai.

**MIYAKO:** :looks at nails: I know. But I found out anyways. I hacked into his computer.

**KOUSHIRO:** Hey wait a minute, that's impossible--my system is as intruder free as my ability and means could allow--there's no way you could have gotten in!

**MIYAKO:** :rolls eyes: Come on Izzy, how hard do you think it is for me to get in with that radio-wave cable connecter thing you installed on my computer and yours to share files? All I had to do was type in a few passwords. I mean really, the whole world must have hacked in by now considering the fact that you shouted it online two years ago and haven't changed it since then.

**KOUSHIRO:** Wait—you know that my password is—

**MIYAKO:** --'Mr. Fuzzy Crumpet'? Yes.

Gennai stood up and clapped with the other onlooking DigiDesteneds, who watched Koushiro turn bright red. "Bravo! I haven't seen a play as good as that in years!"

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for Yolei, none of us would have known anything," Takeru said appreciatively.

"Now, back to business. As you know, the last of the Dark Masters have been defeated for sometime, however, their destructive work still continues. My computer found that before they were destroyed, the Dark Masters scattered evil Digimon throughout the course of history which if left unattended, will destroy the world,"

"So why would it matter? They placed evil Digimon in the past, not the present," Daisuke started.

"If a virus Digimon is left on its own, it will change the path of history for the worse by destroying. However, some data and vaccine types are able to exist in your world without any interference to them or other humans. Take Lassiemon for instance; she lives in the Loch Ness lake. And there are lots of others that humans classify in the 'mystery animal' category."

"Wow, I didn't know the Mistress of the Loch Ness was actually real!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Me neither," Takeru said.

"Okay, so what do we have to do to stop the evil Digimon?" Yamato asked.

"I was getting to that part. Every time I find a Digimon, I'll send you through a time warp. But like you were chosen to be DigiDesteneds, so will you also be picked for this task," Gennai replied.

"Woah, woah, woah--hold on a second. I don't remember anything about a time warp in my contract. That's not even supposed to be possible," Yamato objected.

"Neither is the Digital World."

"Is this anything like wormholes? I heard that if wormholes even exist and a material could be found to support the internal structure, there is still that possibility that it could collapse and crush all inside like a vacuum with a black gear," Joe worried. But Koushiro was lost in his own thoughts.

"Forget the wormhole thing for a moment--how would we even get to it?"

"How do you get to the Digital World?" Gennai smiled.

"…From a computer--of course!" Koushiro finished in an excited tone. "I brought my laptop as you asked. We'll enter it from there right?" But before Gennai could reply, Tai cut in.

"Wait--'chosen like you were DigiDesteneds,' what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it seems to me everyone will go through the warp, but not all of us will end up in the predestinated place," Koushiro informed him.

"What if I end up getting lost in time?" Hikari worried.

"Forget about the transportation, I want to know the Mission Objectives!" Miyako said. Koushiro nodded his head supportively.

"Well, unfortunately I don't have all the necessary information to give you yet, but I know a few key things. You will land in ancient Egypt, somewhere during her Golden Age. You must destroy Venomon, a cobra-like virus Digimon posing as a certain god. He's temporarily dormant as a stone image in a temple who's name I have not had time to decipher. The tricky thing is, he's been showing signs of life so the temple priests are trying to bring it completely to life with magic. They succeed in doing so a times, but only for a short period before he becomes lifeless once more. It may not seem like such a big threat now, but when one lunar cycle has been completed and a full moon shines upon his statue, he will come to life permanently. There was more in the inscription, but there is not enough time to decode it all. Days there spend themselves as in the first season of your training, so we are quickly running out of time."

"Gennai's right--we have to leave now!" Taichi determinedly commanded.

"HOLD IT! Iori shouted, "What about our Digimon? Are they coming with us or do we fight single-handedly?"

"Of course they're going! However, when they journey through time warps, It's the safest, easiest way if they go as Digi Eggs and hatch all over again. Now Izzy, open your laptop and set it on the ground. You can't take it where you're going this time. Jump through the laptop when I say and complete the task as quickly as possible--"

"--But what about--" Joe started.

"--JUMP!" Taichi dove in head first, Sora, Mimi and Yamato following close behind. As the rest leaped in, Gennai's fading voice could be heard, "Remember, you only have 30 days!"

--------------------------------------------------

Yamato found himself floating with great speed through a breezy tunnel with numbers and events flickering by as well as soaring overhead and below. The transparent scenes threw dappled patterns of light over him, and streaks of color accompanied by unimaginable sounds flashed across the channel. From the realms of nowhere, a Digi Egg dropped in his lap and his reflex grasped the smoothly dotted large oval in his fingers. If he craned his neck in either direction, Yamato could see Taichi up ahead, and the others rounding a bend behind him. Mimi's shocked cry and Miyako's shouts of delight echoed in his ears, and his shaggy spikes were flipped back as if he were riding on a roller coaster. On impulse, he threw his arms in the air and let himself be taken for the ride.


	2. ...make it Sextuple (six)!

Hey peepazoids! Sorry I didn't put an introduction in the first chapter, I forgot! *.*^ Anyways, this is dedicated to ~*Kari*~ (yes, even though she hates Davis as much as I love him, which by the way if I hear any flames about him or dissing in your review, I will flame you or your stories, so keep it to yerself if ya know what's good fer ya) because a loooong time ago when I created the original draft (which by the way, was done very crappily), I showed it to her and she absolutely loved it. She kept on pestering me to finish it, and begged, and pleaded, and even promised to try liking Davis (okay so maybe not *that*…) if only I would finish it. So one day I sat down and decided I'd do it (if you pester me long enough I will eventually complete the story you want). So ~*Kari*~, you had better appreciate this, because a lot of hard work and research went into this to make it accurate!! (Whine to your parents that you're reading something educational if they want you to get off the computer *snicker*) Enjoy!   
  
  
Daisuke lay on the cold, hard, earth and his leg accidentally jerked something soft next to him. It made a muffled sound. ::Ughhh…what am I doing on the ground…? Oh yeah, the time warp! I can't wait to see what Egypt looks like!:: Eagerly his resin colored eyes flickered, and he saw the outline of a black treetop against an even darker sky. ::Huh? I thought they didn't have trees in--:: "WHAT?! I'm in Japan?!" he shouted aloud as he jumped up from the sidewalk. "It's not fair!" he sulked, kicking the tree with his toe. "Oww! Why did I have to get stuck back in the future?" he moaned as he sank to the ground. "I'm not with Tai, I'm not with Yolei, I'm not with Kari or even--wait a sec--who's to say Kari isn't here too?! We could be stuck here together--all alone! Yes! It's like a dream come true!" the boy crawled over to the bush he landed besides. "Hey Kari--you in there?" he asked into it. The leaves rustled and a ruffled boy Daisuke's age poked a shaggy blonde head out of the shrub. Leaves and twigs clung to his hair and both of them exclaimed,  
  
"Not you! What are you doing here? I asked you first!"  
  
"You ruined my date with Kari!"  
  
"*Your* date?" Takeru spat.  
  
"Yeah, *my* date. So you just crawl back into that bush of yours and head off to Egypt or wherever it was,"  
  
"I *would* if I *could*," the boy mumbled. "That's where Kari is now,"  
  
"Oh yeah? And how would you know--P.S.!?"  
  
Rolling his blue eyes he said, "Come on, don't be so dumb. She's Kari--the special Eight Child of Light. Of course she'd be picked to go. I just didn't expect to be left behind. I mean, I *am* her other half,"  
  
"Oh no! What about Kari! Who's gonna take care of Kari?! What if—  
  
"Cool it Davis. If anything, Kari has more experience than you—and more brains," Takeru added.  
  
"Was that an insult, A.T.M.?! Well it doesn't matter because you might be her other half, but I'm her better half," Daisuke said smugly.  
  
"Whatever," The boy muttered, letting him have the benefit of the doubt. "Now help me outta here," so together they pushed and pulled until at last Takeru came tumbling out of the hedge and was sprawled on the ground. "Thanks for helping," he said as he picked debris off of himself. "But that shove you gave me earlier wasn't much appreciated,"  
  
"Aw no problem. Hey--do you hear that?" the two stopped to listen, and soon heard another voice.  
  
"Hey guys! Over here!"  
  
"It's Joe!" they both said.  
  
"I got left behind too--but come quick--you've gotta see this!"  
  
  
  
The last thing Mimi remembered was falling…or maybe riding--down a steep incline in the warp. Butterflies grew in her stomach, then fluttered higher, and higher, and suddenly a bright wall of light engulfed her and she was submerged in darkness. The atmosphere was hot and the noise of busy people became familiar to her as she realized that great amounts of weight and pressure was crushing her and her eyes flew open as a pair of cerulean ones came into focus. The eyes fluttered for a moment and she realized their owner was laying right on top of her. Mimi shrieked.  
  
"Oh--my--Go--" Hikari's leg whapped her in the face.  
  
"Huh…?" The boy raised his head slightly.  
  
"AH! What are you doing on top of me Matt!" Mimi shrieked again as she began squirming with Sora and Taichi under her, and the rest of the gang heaped on top and all around.  
  
"That's what I'd like to--know…oh crap…" Taichi moaned as he heard one of his body parts pop.   
  
Iori kicked Miyako off the top pile and she rolled down besides a recuperating Koushiro, miraculously doing no damage to her Digi-Egg. Paying no heed to him or anyone else, she excitedly stood up and surveyed the landscape around her. ::A city? Marketplace?:: she guessed. It was bustling with the activity of industrious shopkeepers and bargainers going on with their daily business. All along the white walls of surrounding mud houses, booths had been assembled with their wares or services to sell. Not much color was there to look at for most everyone wore white linen, as did the cloth roofs over their tiny shops. Tongues spoke in a foreign manner, but to Miyako's surprise, she could understand the people perfectly. Little children with their bare brown bodies and heads half shaved, chased one another around the open air villa.   
  
The hot yellow sand beneath her sensitive feet reached the point of irritation, so she began walking to alleviate discomfort, hugging her egg against her safely. Wandering off from the group a little ways, she stopped by a stall where several people were gathered. In the middle of the hubbub, the keeper and customer were haggling skillfully over prices. Miyako found herself becoming a part of the crowd and before she knew it, she was absorbed into the exciting scene...   
  
By this time, everyone had untangled themselves and began to stand up, brushing themselves off and trying to forget about the embarrassing positions they were all in a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Wow, just look at all those people," Hikari said in awe as she kneeled to pick up her spotted shell.  
  
"Everything's so different…" Koushiro agreed, trading Digi-Eggs with Taichi.  
  
"Where's Yolei? Did she not make it?" Hikari worried.  
  
"No, I remember she landed right on top of me," Iori said disdainfully. "Look, she's over there,"   
  
"I'll go bring her back," Koushiro volunteered as he set out to find her.  
  
"Check this out--" Sora said, holding her unborn partner in one hand, "I'm wearing some white dress thing!" Taichi began looking at himself all over to make sure he was still the same. Then he began intently gazing at something. "You know Tai, you don't look so bad in that," Sora giggled, looking at his knee length cloth. "Hey…what are you staring at?"  
  
"Look…" He showed her the back of his hand. A bluish ink mark in the shape of a circle with a line directly underneath it was right in the middle.  
  
"Wh-what is it?" she asked, her cherry eyes growing alarmed.  
  
"I don't know…" Sora held up her hand next to his and gasped.  
  
"It has the same mark--almost," the only slight difference was a small dot inside the circle.   
  
"Everyone!" Taichi instructed. "Show me the back of your left hand!" They turned their palms away form them and found marks identical to Sora's.  
  
"Oh no!" Mimi cried. "What can this mean?" she licked her finger and tried rubbing it off. "We've been tattooed!"   
  
"What about the others?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yeah, Izzy and Yolei," Yamato remembered.  
  
"They probably have the same symbol too," Sora said thoughtfully. "Where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know, but we need to find some shade quick," Iori said, shielding his eyes from the bright white sun, "Our eggs might hatch from the heat and we haven't even found a place to hide them,"  
  
"Yes, and my skin is going to peel worse than a facial mask if I stand here any longer," Mimi added. They sought shelter in the shadow of a whitewashed home and pondered their next decision as they cooled off.  
  
"Did you notice anyone looking strangely at us?" Hikari brought up.  
  
"Not in particular. Why?" her older brother asked.  
  
"Well, I saw a few people giving us odd stares. Perhaps it's because our appearances are different," she guessed.  
  
"I think you're right. We better find ways to look less conspicuous," Yamato said.   
  
"No…" Sora trailed off in thought, "I don't think so. If I remember correctly, they had Greek slaves, and we look--"  
  
"--Like Greek slaves," everyone cut off.  
  
"Um, that's not exactly what I had in mind," Sora said as she gave a nervous laugh. "But on second thought, maybe it *would* be a good idea after all to make a few modifications to ourselves…"  
  
"Right. Let's see…we need that eyeliner stuff," Yamato began as they left their shady retreat.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," Hikari said. "Izzy would know,"  
  
"But where's the genius when you need him!" Taichi exclaimed. "He and Yolei have been gone way too long. Someone needs to find them and bring them back,"  
  
"I'll go," Iori offered. Taichi granted him leave, but warned him he better not disappear like the others. With a nod of a promise, the youngest member of the group began walking into the crowd with his egg.  
  
"Oh my goodness--someone needs to call social services! I can't believe any parent would just let their children run around naked like that!" Mimi gasped as an unclothed girl about nine years of age chased some chickens into a pen.  
  
"Mimi, none of the young children wore clothes then. It's hot, and this is a desert. Don't you remember any history?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well I guess I always thought they were like, kidding or something…" Mimi said disbelievingly.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai groaned.   
  
"Look--one of those stands over there are carrying tubes and powdered cosmetics," Sora pointed out.  
  
"WHERE?" Mimi energetically asked, almost dropping her Digi-Egg, "Is it Este Lauder or Max Factor? I really need some more foundation!"  
  
"Oh please," Hikari sighed.  
  
Mimi sniffed delicately. "For your information, I was only pretending,"  
  
"Oh my gosh. Historical event of the century--Mimi was smart enough to invent a joke," Yamato teased as Iori and Miyako began heading back with Koushiro.  
  
During the time those two were provoking one another, Sora began to contemplate their options. ::The Egyptians didn't have any legal tender. They bartered and traded, but what do we have that we can use?:: Just then, six large men began worming their way through the swarming thongs of people towards the DigiDestened. Someone in the crowd bumped into Taichi.  
  
"Hey my DigiEgg!" Taichi shouted and ran after his egg, watching helplessly as careless feet kicked and shoved it in the sand and becoming entangled with the multitude. A creepy crinkle rolled down Sora's spine as she spied the rough looking bunch nearing them from the corner of her eye and she knew they were up to no good. Thinking franticly, she hit upon the money solution while absently watching Taichi, ::That's it! Beads!:: Sora remembered beads could be very valuable in ancient societies. She fumbled with the bracelet on her wrist and spotted Mimi's anklet, yanking it off as the men came closer.  
  
"KOUSHIRO! CATCH!" She yelled, throwing it to the surprised boy. "CURRENCY! GO, HURRY!" Was all she had time to say before the men circled around the group of surprised adolescences. Iori followed his older advisor, but Miyako dashed across the hot dunes to rescue her friends.  
  
"YOLEI, NO!" Koushiro shouted, grabbing her wrist. "The only way to save them is to first save ourselves!"   
  
"Izzy--this is no time--to be selfish!" She struggled, trying to pry his fingers off.  
  
"You don't understand! Sora has a good reason for us to retreat so listen to your mentor! Our Digimon haven't even hatched yet--now let's run!"   
  
  
  
"Well, well, just look what we have here! Part of the new shipment of slaves Ishtu told us we would find in the marketplace!" A grotesquely obese Egyptian with a shiny bald head, narrowed his beady black eyes on the children. Laughing sourly, he snapped his whip just for the pleasure of it, and turned over their left hands to check for marks.  
  
"Uh…slaves?" Yamato gulped.  
  
"What kind of a loser are you? You think you were dragged from your home country for a joy-ride?" a man sneered. Sora subtly crushed the boy's toes in the sand and mouthed 'play dumb' to him and the others.  
  
"Hey look, we got a pretty one boss," the one holding Mimi said as he began to tie her wrists.  
  
"Tai! Where are you!" Yamato yelled in Japanese.  
  
"Shut up!" The man said.  
  
"And stop squirmin' if you know what's good for ya," the leader pointed to Hikari with his instrument of tourture.  
  
"Got any stuff with them?"  
  
"Uhh…yeah boss, some egg thingies over there," Yamato's captor told him.  
  
"Fine, fine," The fat man said rubbing his hands greedily.  
  
"Those things and these slaves should fetch some high prices at auction!" He cackled menacingly as he cracked the lash above their heads.  
  
"Now MOVE!"  



End file.
